


Sweet Caress

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: What happened after they left the kitchen.





	Sweet Caress

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Caress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884229) by [Smirkdoctor (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Smirkdoctor). 



> Read smirkdoctor’s first

Mycroft laughed and protested weakly as Greg tugged him down the hall. “Dinner will get cold.”

“I have a microwave.” Greg pulled the apron free and left it in the hall, preferring to keep any reminders of the ex out of the bedroom. Though that was about to go out the window anyway.

Mycroft pressed him against the doorframe and leaned down to breath him in again. This wasn’t what Greg had expected when he’d come home from work. He’d been getting ribbing all day about using the ex’s body wash, but it had been the only thing he could find this morning.

Apparently Mycroft found the scent _irresistable_.

Greg cupped Mycroft’s jaw and guided him into an eager kiss, stepping Mycroft back to the bed. Mycroft landed on his back and smiled up at him hands going to his shirt buttons.

“Look at you, gorgeous,” muttered Greg, climbing in after and kneeling over him, kissing him deeply.

Mycroft gave up on his own buttons and reached for Greg’s, rolling them over so he could lick and kiss and nibble Greg’s skin as he exposed it. 

Greg moaned softly, running fingers through Mycroft’s hair. Mycroft got Greg’s trousers open and swallowed him down without warning. Greg gasped and arched up against him. _Christ, was there anything the man wasn’t expert at?_

Mycroft wriggled out of his own clothes without breaking rhythm. Greg opened his eyes to watch him, admiring the pale skin and the constellation of freckles. “Come here,” he said reaching for Mycroft’s arm.

Mycroft raised his head. Greg pulled him into a kiss, rolling them over again and kicking the rest of the way out of his trousers, nearly falling off the side of the bed. Mycroft hugged him, shifting them both back to the center of the bed, worrying Greg’s shoulder in his mouth. 

Greg groaned softly and rutted against his lover for a moment, fumbling for the lube.

Mycroft pulled up his knees, opening himself for Greg’s slicked fingers. “Claim me,” he demanded. “I want to be covered in you.”

Greg swore under his breath and started fingering him, kissing Mycroft again. Mycroft’s elegant hands skidded down his back, pulling him close. He tucked his head against Greg’s collarbone again.

“I have you,” promised Greg, slicking himself. He could feel Mycroft’s desperation. “Shh, it’s okay My, I’ll take care of you.”

Mycroft relaxed incrementally. Greg pushed into him, earning a soft moan from his lover. There was nothing like the feel of Mycroft around him and beneath him. Mycroft clung to him, breathing harshly against his skin, moving with Greg.

Greg worked a hand between them and took Mycroft in hand, every thrust sending him through his grasp. Mycroft moaned again and even in the newness of their relationship, Greg could feel he was close.

Pulling out, he flipped Mycroft onto hands and knees, pushing into him again, draping himself across the other man’s back, holding him in place as he stroked him off.

Mycroft groaned and came, leaning down to rest his head on his arms. Greg shifted and grabbed Mycroft’s hips, thrusting into him erratically until he could follow him over .

Finally, Greg rolled them to the side. He flopped onto his back and Mycroft tucked himself against his side, nosing his collarbone again.

Greg chuckled. “Don’t forget about dinner.”

“Later. Just need you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Un beta’d


End file.
